The Caped Crusader: Vegeance
"I'm not what the city deserves. I'm what the city needs!" -Batman The Caped Crusader: Vegeance is the 1st installment in the Caped Crusader series. As it is based off of The New 52 DC Comics. Years later after the Dark Knight saga, they decided to reboot Batman with a whole new saga. It is rated PG-13 for intense sequenses, violence, language, and romance. Plot Boy Bruce Wayne is walking down the streets of Gotham with his parents, when Joe Chill breaks out of a nearby jail and kills the nearest people he can find- Bruce's parents. Bruce fights back, but only gets shot, falling into a well. He it leads to a cave full of bats, being stranded there for several days. Luckily, he survives, but with a cost of immobility. Inside the cave, a man named Alfred Pennyworth walks with a flashlight, finding Bruce. Years later, Bruce is taken in by Alfred. He gets past his immobility, being able to walk again, and to speak. He is trained by the best of Martial Arts, learning Peak Human Strength, Peak Human Weaponry, and Peak Human Reflexes. After a close call with Alfred being shot, Bruce remembers the bats he saw while falling down the well. He takes on the Batman suit, adding more and more. As soon as you know it, he becames the Playboy Billionaire, Crime fighting, Dark hero BATMAN. With a new villian in the air, trashing monuments and kidnapping innocent people, Man-Bat could be Batman's worst threat yet. Summary A DC Comics symbol comes in, as a Warner Bros. symbol protrudes after it. "That's the rules of the game, Tommy." Bruce had said to one of his childhood friends, Tommy Elliot. "I won!" Bruce and his friend Tommy were playing their favorite game swingo, in the courtyard. They often played together, yet they often liked to tease each other too. "Well, Bruce. To qualify, I was going my easiest on you. If you want to learn my secrets, just say so. If you say yes, you will win everytime. Trust me." Tommy replied. "...You will?" Tommy nodded. "First off, we must learn to learn the ways of our oppenents. You have to learn their strategies." Bruce and Tommy were playing tag in the front yard. Bruce ran to get Tommy, but Tommy appeared right before him and made Bruce off track. "WOAH!" Bruce yelled. Tommy laughed, "Like I said, you must learn the ways of your opponents. I learned your weaknesses and surroundings. You must do the same to be the best at stealth suprises." Bruce and Tommy then decided to run on the Wayne's inside track. "You must learn your strengths, Bruce! Once learned, you can use them against your friends!" Tommy told Bruce. Tommy sped ahead of Bruce, making the finish line. Time went by, and now they were playing soccer in the backyard. "And to wrap it up, learn to defend yourself in game!" Tommy yelled. He kicked the soccer ball, bounced it on his head and dropped it. Bruce went to get it, but Tommy slammed into Bruce, having young Wayne left with bruises and dirt marks. "...Okay, you won. Good game. I think I'm going inside now, good night..." Bruce said, wiping his pants off and grabbing the soccer ball. Bruce picked up the soccerball and headed inside. Bruce went back into the courtyard, about to go inside when Tommy bumped into him and made him fall into the well. Tommy ran to save Bruce, but he fell in and made a splash. "...Bruce? Are you in there?" Tommy asked. "TOMMY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET MY PARENTS! QUICK!" "....Sorry, Bruce! Another time, maybe! Bye!" Tommy said, running away to his house in fear of Martha and Thomas Wayne. Bruce laid down, but then got attacked by a flood of bats. He screamed in fear, desperately trying to escape. "BATS!! BATS!! EVERYWHERE!!" He cried in fear. His dad came down with a ladder, "Son! Son! It's alright! I'm here to get you, you're perfectly fine, do you hear me?" His dad grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him up. The Next Morning "Wake up, Bruce." Thomas Wayne said in Bruce's bedroom. "After I heard what Tommy did, I called the Elliot's up. They wanted us to meet at the theaters in one hour." Bruce nodded, and got up out of bed. He brushed his teeth and got his jacket on. He combed his hair and got ready for the day. TBA Characters Bruce Wayne/ Batman- David Giuntoli Alfred- Anthony Daniels Commisioner Gordon- Gary Oldman Man-Bat- Doug Jones Thomas Wayne- Lee Pace Martha Wayne- Jorja Fox Posters/ Promos/ Trailers